Dirtbag
My parents are sending me to my grandpa's farm. Ugh... I don't wanna go... But I'm being forced to. We arrive there, and it smells awful, like somebody died. My grandpa tells me to go to bed, even though it's only 6:30 PM. I head off to bed and I surprisingly fell asleep. I woke up at 12:45 PM. It was midnight. I couldn't go back to sleep. I wanted to do some exploring around the barn, so I got out of bed and went outside. It was quite foggy and I heard a noise coming from the barn. I took a look and saw no animals in it (which I found pretty odd). The fog was worse inside of the barn. I approach the end of the barn, and I saw this figure... just standing there. I approached it, and it quickly disappeared. I ran outside of the barn extremely frightened. What was that? I want out of here! I found a bike right next to the barn. My house was just 5 miles away. I'm going back home. It took me an hour or so just to get there, but I made. And for some reason, it was very foggy. It usually doesn't get foggy, or at least this foggy where I live. My house also looks like it was abandoned. What happen to it? Did something happen? I ran into the house, and went to my parents' room. They weren't there. Where did they go? I went up to my room and I saw that figure again... It was sitting in a chair in the middle of my room. It also looked a lot more foggy outside than I remembered. I approached the figure slowly... The figure then vanished into my closet. I opened it up and this man with a raggedy bag over his head was in my closet! He also had a chainsaw! I ran out of my room immediately yelling for help! He chased after me all through out the house. I eventually lost him, and went to go hide in my basement. And to my disbelief... I... I saw my parents' corpses... I was in absolute shock. Then the dirtbag man slaughtered me from behind. After "Dirtbag"'s last encounter, he headed back to the old barn. Grandpa got the bad news, his grandson, son, and his son's wife had been killed by an unknown killer. Grandpa couldn't go to sleep. Then, at 12:00 AM grandpa heard a noise in the barn. Grandpa went out to investigate. He saw that there were no animals in the barn. He panicked, then rushed back into the house to call the police. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. But nothing happened. Grandpa then heard a noise coming from the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to break in. Grandpa quickly ran up to the attic to go get his rifle. He came back down the stairs with his rifle loaded and ready. Dirtbag was in the middle of the hallway. He approached grandpa with his chainsaw. Grandpa pulled the trigger, and it fired... Dirtbag was strucked in the arm, making him discharge his chainsaw... The police arrived and took Dirtbag to jail. Grandpa was never the same again. Category:Dirtbag Saga Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Farms Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Houses Category:Paranormal Category:Weapons Category:Deaths